


Ashes to Roses

by ragnarok89



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon: Devilman Crybaby, Devilman Crybaby Spoilers, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Foreshadowing, Friendship/Love, Halloween, Implied Femslash, Inspired by Music, Jealousy, Missing Scene, One Shot, Revelations, Romantic Friendship, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, Snark, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “What did you expect? Frosty the Snowman?”





	Ashes to Roses

"What's the matter, Miki?" Miko questioned, her voice cool and taunting as it bounced off the walls. She snapped her fingers at Miki, who remains stock-still in front of her, in her new Devilman form, claws out and eyes glowing. "What did you expect? Frosty the Snowman?"

Miki licked her lips—she didn't expect Miko to be a Devilman in the slightest, let alone transform into one right in front of her. But Miki stood tall, unafraid; she had wondered how Miko had changed from her usual timid self to a whole new personality.

With the words waiting in her throat, all she could produce was horrid silence.

Miko was in all her icy, proud beauty, her body spider-like and grotesque. Miki did not know what to think.

Miko arched an eyebrow, frowning. "Don't be shy," she urged. Her voice was deeper than Miki expected, yet she still heard her best friend's voice. "Tell me what you think, what you _really_ think about me. You always have."

Miki blinked, and she didn't know what to say, or what to think. She took a deep breath, took her hands to her throat and shook her head. Like a fog being lifted, this was all becoming clear to her now, and she didn't realize it until death was on its way.

"Miko, I..…"

"What? I know I'm a monster, you can just spit it out," Miko spoke softly, regret tinged in her voice, her eyes shimmering. "I just didn't want to be weak anymore. I wanted to be stronger, better than…"

"Miko… you look beautiful…."


End file.
